lordoftherings_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Create Your Hero
'Use this page to Create Your Hero!' Can't decide on the faction you want to join with your hero? Just check all the Factions. Choose wisely, because every faction has its own advantages for heroes like you, this includes: method of battle, non-playable characters behaviour, etc. I hope this helps you decide! For information about how to develop your hero, visit the hero development guide. Need ideas for a new hero? Here are some ongoing events to jump into. To make a page for your hero, enter your hero's name in the box below. Create Your Hero Now! preload=Template:Character width=25 Note: Don't forget to check the Races , because every race has its own advantage and disadvantage. Each race has its own Traits and specific Skill Trees. Add Details To Your Hero New heroes will begin at the level of a fairly inexperienced soldier (rank name depends on factions). Don't forget to talk to the mods about joining a faction or village. Note: When designing plans for your hero you should check with the existing game canon first. Depending on what you are looking for, this information can be found on the storyline page or on the relevant village/clan/area's page. Depending on the ongoing plot, an area may be 'closed' or have certain restrictions at the time your character starts. If in doubt, please consult with the mods to maintain consistency. Choose Your Hero Stats There is a section on the template to fill in your hero's basic stats. When first creating your hero you have 35 Stat Points to allocate among the four stats: Strength, Speed, Mana and Endurance. Strength determines a hero's physical strength, this stat increases the chance of your hero hitting with melee and non-magical ranged attacks, and the damage that can inflict on the opponent. Agility determines a hero's speed. This includes both basic movement speed and reaction time, plus a hero with higher Agility value is quicker in battle, having the privilege to act first, meaning that turn order is also affected by this stat. Mana' '''affects a hero's ability to perform magic abilities, including the magic abilities power and control (determines likelihood of magic ability to hit the opponent). It also determines how much 'free' Mana a hero receives each round. Read the Mana page for more information on charging magic abilties and 'free' ''Mana Points. This stat also determines how much someone can use their magic abilities before their mana is depleted. A hero's Mana Points ''MP reserve is equal to (Number of Skill Trees) x 10 + (Mana) x 5. '''Endurance' refers to a hero's physical limits, and the strength of the hero's body. How many Hit Points the hero has, meaning, how many hits the hero can take before fall unconcious or die. A hero's Hit Points HP is equal to (Number of Skill Trees) x 10 + (Endurance) x 5. For more information on how these stats work in combat, see Basic Combat Mechanics. To give you an idea of the scale of such abilities, here is a table listing average stat values at different ranks. It becomes more expensive to improve a certain stat as the stat gets higher. Initially 1 Stat Point allows you to add one point to a stat. To improve a stat from 20 to 21 will require 2.5 Stat Points to increase, from 40 to 41 will require 5 Stat Points. Unspent Stat Points can be banked for later. For every Skill Tree you have (two at first rank) you may spend one skill to earn extra Stat Points to spend. This page tells you how many SP you earn by doing so. Pick Your Equipment You are automatically given equipment, when you create your hero, depending on the faction you join. To learn about what each race starter equipment is see Starter Race Equipment . After earning Resources, your hero can spend the ''Resources ''in the respective equipment store. This means, that each race can only use weapons, armors and general equipment made by their own race, and your hero can buy the equipment in their cities, for example: a Man of Gondor can only buy equipment in cities ruled by Gondor; a Uruk-hai can only buy equipment in Isengard and/or areas ruled by Saruman; a Dwarf can only buy equipment in the underground cities of the Dwarves, like Erebor and Iron Hills. To learn more, see Racial Equipment Stores . Spend Your Skill Trees Every hero will begin with one Skill Tree to spend however they choose. A Skill Tree can be used to open up an area of ability to your hero. It cannot be used to bolster basic stats or give specific abilities. Furthermore, Skill Trees grant no benefit on their own. They determine what skills you can take, and those skills are what defines the abilities your hero has. For a new hero it will be important to select a first Skill Tree that will allow your hero some room to develop. It could be used to open up a specific Skill Tree, or it could be spent on opening up a set of racial abilities to be explored such as elven senses, etc. Here are some ideas. Essentially, Skill Trees are spent on something that will create major dynamics in your hero. You will attain new Skill Trees at major milestones, enabling you to diversify your hero, not too much though, it really depends on the your hero's race. Spend Your Skills Characters begin with 2 skills to spend however they choose. Skills can also be spent to add Stat Points. (See here to learn more information about spending skills on Stat Points). Skills are what you will use to flesh out your hero's abilities. They can be used to learn melee attacks, ranged attacks, magic abilties, get better equipment and tools, or learn specialized techniques. They can be banked like Stat Points and spent later. The skills are different than Skill Trees. A Skill Tree would unlock lightning magic abilities, but skills would be used to acquire said lightning magic abilties, such as Sword of Power and Lightning Strike. A Skill Tree could unlock a type of non-magical ranged attacks, but skills will be used to actually acquire the non-magical ranged attacks, enhance them, and give them additional abilities. Remember to take your stats into consideration. If you have the Mana of a Apprentice Wizard, don't expect to be taking high expertise magical techniques yet. For more information on how your Mana affects your magic abilties, see this page, which also explains how to set up Mana Points costs for your magical abilities. The rule of thumb is that if something is going to be part of your hero's theme, take it as a Skill Tree. The actual techniques, combos and special weapons that are part of those themes are taken as skills.